Hansel Sloanes (Earth-2203)
Hansel Sloanes, also known as Abattoir, is a high-ranking Invidia agent. History Hansel Sloanes' history. Birth Henrietta Carous , an Invidia agent, volunteered in a program where one of her eggs was taken, altered and inseminated with the top Invidia agent at the time, Vodrick Sloanes' sperm. Right after Hansel was born, he was injected with a formula that enhanced his all-around being, with intense training in the following years. Since Henrietta was the one who mothered the baby, she got the right to name her child: "Hansel". First Mission Hansel's first mission is when he was 14, where he was sent to slaughter an entire town in Brazil, to test his skills. After countless hours of blood and gore, his mission was complete, and therefore was given the code name, "Abattoir". Hansel soon worked his way up until he became the new top agent, being the most powerful asset to Invidia. Powers and Abilities A list of Abattoir's powers. Powers Hansel was modified even before he was born, so he is at peak human condition. Augumentations: 'The egg where he came from was modified and he was injected with a special formula that Invidia scientists created to create the ultimate human weapon. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Abattoir, through augumentation and excercise, is strong enough to lift about 500 tonnes. *'Superhuman Reflexes: Abattoir has very quick reflexes, able to dodge incoming attacks with ease. *'Superhuman Endurance and Stamina: '''Abattoir cannot get tired easily, and can endure attacks more than a regular human being. *'Superhuman Senses: Abattoir can smell, hear and see more sharply, thus giving him a distinct advantage in a survival setting. Abilities Not all of Hansel's powers come from augumentation, such as: *'Maximum Human Conditioning: '''Through rigorous training and brutal regimens, he is the peak of human perfection. *'Master Martial Artist: 'He has trained in various forms of martial art, which includes Karate, Jiu Jitsu, Taekwondo, Nin Jitsu, and many more. *'Weapons Specialist: 'He normally uses a plasma gun, but just in case he doesn't have it, he was trained to use a lot of different weapons, becoming a master of sorts. *Expert Tactitian: As part of his training, he was taught strategy and Strength Level Hansel has the power of a superhuman, and also engages in moderate regular excercise. Weaknesses *'Unknown Paraphernalia a list of his equiment and gadgets. Equipment *'Abattoir's Suit: '''A standard-issue Invidia agent suit with the usual bullet-proof body armour and communicator. Transportation *'Various Invidia Vehicles: Abattoir rides multiple vehicles issued by Invidia to get do his destination for missions. Weapons Abattoir has a wide range of weapons, but here are the ones he most frequently use and has on hand: *'Plasma Gun: '''Abattoir always carries this gun, and always have spares on hand. *'Grenades: 'Explosives that hang on his belt, such as flashbangs, E.M.P. blasts and tear gas grenades. *'Blades: Bladed weapons from throwing knives to daggers. Personality Hansel Sloanes has no personality as a result of Invidia's conditioning. He only serves Invidia, and has no bias or feelings towards anything. Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2203 Characters Category:Villains